Inhibited Desires
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Two of the leading mob families in Chicago are fighting one another for full control, but one may just lose their empire because of the humanity that they swore they didn't have. Three words: Love. Loss. Betrayal.


Hello all! I am back with a new fic (hides in a corner). Now this was supposed to be a part of my The _ and the _ Drabble's Series, but I kind of got more of an idea, so yay I guess!

I would like to thank Lauren for the lovely cover that she made for me and I would like to thank Andrea for being an awesome beta!

Inhibited Desires

Two of the leading mob families in Chicago are fighting one another for full control, but one may just lose their empire because of the humanity that they swore they didn't have. Three words: Love. Loss. Betrayal.

Enjoy!

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson walked into the bar with his black Burberry suit on. The suit fit him like a glove. His hair was slicked back and a slight stubble peppered his jaw. He had some business to attend to and he felt the cold of the gun against his lower back.

"Nik, the Salvatore's are going to be arriving very soon." Kol told him as he entered the strip club behind him.

Kol Mikaelson was his younger brother and right hand man. The two were mostly in charge with dealing with the affairs between the present day Chicago mobster families. Their own family was known for their blood money. The blood money came from the selling of illegal drugs and weaponary.

The Mikaelson family was one of the strongest mobster families in the whole of Chicago and they were one of the two that were most feared. The Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's were always quarrelling and they could never agree on a peace treaty because of their different views.

Lately, the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's had been killing off one another's people and that just wouldn't do. They were in the twenty first century, but they were still known as the gangsters that took whatever it is that they wanted with no concern for law and order.

"Am I supposed to care that they will be arriving soon?" Klaus questioned as he looked over at his brother, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Considering that this may end in bloodshed, yes." He nodded.

"Don't tell me that you are afraid of those godforsaken Salvatore's. We are the most powerful family in this city and I am sure that we can reach an agreement."

"Are we talking about an actual agreement or an agreement that will end up with a bullet in somebody's head?" His younger brother questioned.

"Brother, since when are you so annoying?" Klaus wondered as he looked over at him with confusion in his stormy blue-gray eyes.

"I am just being cautious. The Salvatore's already killed five of our men and we have lost a large sum of money because of that."

"They may have killed five of our men, but last time I checked we killed ten of theirs." He shrugged as a small smirk crept onto his full lips.

"Well, then let's make sure that we make that twelve." His younger brother sighed as he inhaled a deep breath. Kol knew that two members of the Salvatore mob would be showing up.

"I know that one of Giuseppe's son's will be coming with some other member, so we have to be ready. I am going to take a seat in the front and I want you to take a seat in the back to make sure that they aren't up to anything shady. I'm ready to die whenever, but that night is definitely not tonight."

"Alright," Kol nodded. "I got you." He reassured him.

Klaus nodded quickly before he turned away from his brother and made his way to the front. A couple of women were already dancing on stage and he decided to enjoy himself for the time being.

* * *

Meanwhile Caroline was backstage in the dressing room, studying her reflection in the mirror. She wore a red lingerie set and tights. Her blonde curls cascaded down her back and she had an excess amount of makeup on her face.

She heard a knock on the door and she sighed quickly before she stood up.

"Come in," she called out.

Her twin brother strutted into the dressing room, looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you ready for this, Care?" Stefan questioned as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. He looked over her face in search of some anxiety, but there was none.

"Of course I'm ready for this. It's time I got initiated into the family business and what better way than to put a bullet through one of Mikaels' sons."

"You know you could have gotten initiated into the family business without having to kill anyone." He told her.

"If I am ever going to actually be a part of the family business, I am going to have to kill and that is the price I'm willing to pay for my family. I am ready to kill, Stef. I'm twenty one years old and all you guys ever did was keep me protected. It's time that I had a coming out party and I don't care if our father agrees or not."

"Caroline…" Her twin brother started because he was still unsure with the whole thing.

Caroline was kept out of the family business for the most part because her family believed that she was a weakling, even though she could kick nearly anyone's ass in hand-to-hand combat.

"Stop being such an asshole, Stefan. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't ready. I hate all of the Mikaelson's and it would give me great pleasure knowing that I put one of those scumbags six feet under."

Caroline was angry at the whole Mikaelson family because she recently lost the love of her life because they had him killed. Tyler and Caroline were suppose to marry, but that wasn't going to happen now that he was dead in a casket.

"Caroline, I know that you're angry because they killed Tyler, but I don't want you tainting your innocence because of some revenge plan that you have in mind." He told her as his forest-green eyes lit up with worry.

"They killed Tyler over a year ago and they still haven't paid for that. I want them dead and you better fucking let me do this or I swear to god that I will never forgive you."

"Caroline…" He mumbled as his voice took on a desperate tone.

"Give me the fucking gun." She ordered as she held her hand out, impatiently.

Caroline Salvatore was done being kept in the dark and she wanted to be a part of the family business because that was her right by blood.

"Okay, okay." He gave up because he knew just how stubborn she was and he didn't exactly feel like getting into an argument with her.

Stefan took out a gun and he placed it in her hand. Caroline felt the heaviness of it and a small smirk formed on her glossy lips.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Stefan questioned as he looked over at her with his eyebrows knit together.

"Yes," she nodded before she pushed past him and grabbed the hat.

"It isn't time for you to go on stage yet." He told her.

"I know that." She retorted before she left him alone in the dressing room.

* * *

Klaus was nursing a glass of bourbon when the lights dimmed and a stripper came on stage. He could make out her silhouette and he could tell that she was a sexy little thing. He couldn't make out her face and so his eyes roamed over her body. He realized that she wore a red lingerie set and a black hat that had a red ribbon going through it. The stripper made her way to the pole that was on his side and she began her technique and the club grew silent.

All of the men were staring at her with their jaws dropped slightly and their eyes wide. Klaus relaxed slightly because the Salvatore's still haven't arrived. He couldn't deny that he was growing impatient, but he knew that the girl that was on stage would keep his attention.

A couple of minutes later, the fog began surrounding the girl and she looked over the crowd with a seductive gleam in her eyes. Klaus' gaze locked with hers and she kept her gaze leveled before she winked in his direction.

"Are you ready to reach an agreement, Klaus?" The mobster heard from behind him.

A smirk crept onto his lips before he turned around and looked up at Damon Salvatore, Giuseppe Salvatore's eldest son.

"I am if you are." He shrugged as he motioned towards the chair beside him.

Damon had raven-colored hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a gray Louis Vuitton suit and his eyes were filled with hatred and mischief. He sat down beside the Mikaelson and crossed his arms over his chest before he looked over at him.

"What will it take to have your family back off?" Damon asked him.

"Shh," Klaus ordered as he kept his eyes on the alluring stripper that was beginning to undress on stage. She was slowly removing one of her bra straps and she had him mesmerized.

Her face was still covered with the shadows and so he still couldn't tell what she looked like, but he assumed that her face was just as magnificent as the rest of her.

"We have business to attend to." Damon snapped as he looked over at his little sister with smiling eyes.

She was actually pretty good at being undercover and if all went well, the egocentric Mikaelson would be dead by the end of the night.

"We may have business to attend to, but you can't actually expect me to pay attention to you when such an extravagant woman is dancing so provocatively on stage."

"Fair enough," Damon shrugged even though he could feel his blood boil over the fact that such a cunt was checking out his little sister as if she was some piece of meat.

"So tell me Damon, are you planning on killing me tonight?" Klaus questioned as he kept his gaze on the stripper.

"That's a good question, but I am going to have to say no. I am here to come to an agreement and I am sure that we can do without any unnecessary bloodshed." He replied even though he knew that it was a bucket of bullshit.

"Uh-huh…" He nodded.

"But in case something does go wrong, I recommend you have your fun." Damon told him.

"Do elaborate, mate." He urged, his interest piqued.

"Why not request a private audience with the stripper on stage? I'm sure that she would be delighted to pleasure you thoroughly and without much thought."

"As appealing as that sounds, I think that I am going to have to pass." Klaus shrugged because he couldn't have some stripper getting in the way of the task that was currently at hand.

"Well," Damon shrugged before he stood up.

"And where do you think you're going exactly?" Klaus questioned as he looked over at Giuseppe's son.

"I am going to get myself a drink because every male and female employee in here is watching the stripper which means that they aren't being of much help to me."

Klaus shrugged not paying much mind to Damon and he made his way towards the bar. Damon spotted Kol Mikaelson a short distance away and he subtly shook his head.

Once he got to the bar, he looked over at Enzo. Enzo was his best friend and he trusted him with almost everything.

"What can I get for you, sir?" Enzo questioned, playing the part of the bartender.

"I would like a glass of scotch." He told him because the two knew what scotch really meant.

"Yes, sir." He nodded before he grabbed a glass and poured him a drink.

Damon nodded before he put a fifty on the bartop. He then turned away from him and made his way back to his seat.

As soon as Damon got back to the table, the lights came on and the stripper made her way off of the stage with a good amount of cash in her bra.

"Now that her little dance is over, I think it's time we had a normal conversation." Klaus told him as he looked over at him.

"Good idea," Damon nodded before the two began talking.

* * *

Caroline made her way into the dressing room and she spotted Stefan and Enzo sitting there.

"What?" She questioned as she threw the money on the table.

"Nice work out there, Goldilocks." Enzo flirted, but immediately stopped when he saw Stefan's facial expression.

Both Stefan and Damon were overly protective of their sister and they weren't exactly open to the idea of her being with Enzo or any guy for that matter.

"Again I ask. What?" She repeated, her patience running thin.

"The Mikaelson isn't pushing for a private audience, so you have to step up your game." Enzo told her as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Or you can just give me the gun and allow me to do the honors of putting a bullet through his head." Stefan suggested.

"I am not going to change my mind, Stefan. I'll step up my game and as soon as I get him alone, I'll put a bullet through his head."

"Feisty," Enzo mumbled as a smirk crept onto his lips.

Stefan shot him a look of distaste and he put his arms up in defeat because he didn't exactly want his life to come to an end.

"Caroline, are you really ready to do this? Like really?" He asked her as he stood up.

His forest-green eyes were filled with worry because he didn't want his twin sister to be in harm's way.

"Yes, I am ready for this. Stefan, you have to stop treating me like I am some fragile human being that is always in distress. I can keep my own and if I set my mind to something, I succeed."

"I know," he sighed heavily.

"Then why are you doubting me?" The blonde wondered as she looked over at him with confusion in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm not doubting you. I'm just worried and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I've been hurt plenty of times, Stefan. It's time I did something about it." Caroline sighed as a small and reassuring smile appeared on her lips.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Okay," she repeated before she left the dressing room.

Caroline had a task at hand and she was going to succeed no matter the cost.

* * *

There you have it! I hope this first chapter was kind of intriguing and interesting and if not, I apologize! I don't think that this type of idea has been written before (I do know that there are fics with mob families and strippers, but this is a mix!)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
